


Sweet prince

by Hazy_waltz



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, holden-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: События "Отеля" глазами Холден.





	Sweet prince

**Author's Note:**

> Возможны спойлеры и несовпадения с каноном.

На самом деле, в гробу спать вполне себе удобно. Немножко холодно, но к этому быстро привыкаешь. Тяжелее всего было спать без мамы. Её мягкие руки и тёплое дыхание всегда успокаивали, от этого мгновенно тянуло в сон. 

Холден не помнит, как оказался в отеле. В памяти остались лишь тонкая улыбка, кошачьи глаза и красивое шуршащее платье. Здесь много сладостей, которые можно бесконечно есть, и классные видеоигры, и не надо делиться со Скарлетт. А ещё можно гулять по всем этажам и общаться с разными интересными людьми, а не только одноклассниками.

Особенно ему нравится Лиззи, высокая леди с низким голосом. У неё забавные рисунки на лице, длинные платья и заразительный смех, а ещё она любит рассказывать всякие страшные и смешные истории. От них даже Салли хохочет, хотя обычно только смотрит в окно и плачет. Наверно, она никогда не ела сладкое и не играла в приставку.

Айрис, большая женщина с добрым лицом и уставшими глазами, ходит по номерам и часто приглашает с собой. Холден любит эти короткие экскурсии, пусть сам уже и обошёл все комнаты. Они чем-то напоминали больничные палаты, такие же тихие и безликие, разные по обстановке и при этом странно похожие. Но с Айрис у каждого номера появлялась история, комнаты будто обретали свои лица.

Чаще всего у комнат сперва рождаются голоса. Крики, стоны, хрипы, очень редко — смех. Однажды он услышал шум и заглянул в глазок, и это был первый и последний раз, когда любопытство взяло верх. После не хотелось видеть то, что происходит за закрытыми дверями.

Вот мистеру Джеймсу нравится смотреть и слушать. Этот низкий усач с огромными глазами просто самый весёлый человек на планете. Он смеётся буквально от всего, особенно когда окружающим совсем не до смеха, и часто устраивает вечеринки, куда их, детей, пока не пускают. Но это временно, не может же он вечно быть ребёнком.

Иногда к ним заглядывает Графиня. Она похожа на вампирское воплощение Снежной королевы, красивая, сильная и богатая, но какая-то неуловимо грустная. Она просит называть себя мамой, но что-то мешает так делать. В голове всплывает запах лаванды, мёда и лекарств, а перед глазами — тревожное женское лицо со смутно знакомыми чертами.  
В памяти проясняется, когда эта женщина приходит сюда. И это мама, которую он почти совсем забыл. Она что-то говорит и смотрит влажными глазами, хочет отвести домой. Зачем? Они ведь и так дома. Но раз мама говорит…

На улице так ярко, что на секунду едва не ослепило. Захотелось обратно, в ласковую темноту с приглушённым светом. А ещё очень захотелось есть и пить. Мама почему-то пошла за соком, он уже и забыл, когда пил такое в последний раз. Совсем не то, что надо. Зато собака пахнет очень вкусно…

Мама слишком громко кричит. Видимо, эта собака была на Рождество, а не на ланч. Но он слишком голоден и теперь хочет спать. Ходьба по улице под палящими лучами ужасно выматывает, а этот дом слишком маленький, душный и яркий. Находиться здесь хуже школьных наказаний. К счастью, мама не удерживает, а идёт следом. Он уверен, что в отеле ей понравится. Надо обязательно показать картриджи и гробы, тогда она точно останется с ним.

Но самый необычный человек это папа. Единственный, кого Холден не забывал, потому что он часто заходил в отель и разговаривал со всеми обитателями как со старыми друзьями, но его не замечал, будто не узнавал собственного сына. Может, обиделся из-за того, что Холден тогда ушёл вместе с Графиней? Но ведь он сам на аттракционах куда-то пропал, когда она подошла и сказала, что папа попросил его забрать. Холден чувствовал себя виноватым, пока они не встретились все вместе с мамой. Тогда папа крепко его обнял, и плохие мысли улетучились. Он не злится, просто не всё помнит, это не страшно.

Главное, что теперь и мама, и папа с ним, в отеле, а иногда приходит взрослая девушка, в которой с каждым разом всё труднее узнавать Скарлетт, но он всё равно её любит. И теперь у них всё будет хорошо.


End file.
